


Doubt

by Savageseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angels, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doubt, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Pegging, Sexual Fantasy, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's doubt is his strength and his weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "pegging/strap-on's" prompt for [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/)**kink_bingo**'s 2009 Fic Exchange.
> 
> **Beta:** The lovely and wonderful [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**

"Anna?" Castiel paced around the warehouse he'd last seen the other angel, hoping for some sign of her presence. He needed help, and there was no one else he could turn to. "_Anna_?"

"I'm here, Castiel."

Castiel spun around. He wasn't sure how Anna could always enter a room so quickly and quietly, only that she could and that it never failed to unnerve him.

"Is there some problem?" Anna smiled, her hair burning like a halo even in the dim light. "You seem...agitated."

_Agitated._ Castiel rubbed at his forehead, ran his fingers slowly through his hair. That was an understatement. He was...tense, wound tight. His body felt too hot, his clothes were stifling. His cock was hard. This was Dean's fault. Dean's. Dean was the one sprawled naked in a cheap motel bed, cock in hand, moaning and sweating and squirming, when he knew that Castiel could be right there. Watching him masturbate. Watching while his come spilled over his fingers. Watching him lick them clean. _Watching...._ Castiel wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered.

"Castiel?" Anna tipped her head to the side, studied him. "Have you been watching Dean fuck?" She laughed at the shock she must have seen on his face. "We're allowed to say 'fuck'. It isn't like there's some divine law against it." She moved closer. "Am I right? Is Dean being a bad boy? Did you watch him jerk himself off or see some girl sucking his cock?" She gripped Castiel's tie, tugging him closer. "Did you like it? Did you wish you could have shed your clothes and let him take you instead?"

Castiel tried to pull back, stopped when Anna didn't release the tie that tightened around his throat. He swallowed, shook his head. He hoped she didn't see how hard he was, realize how her words were making him ache even more. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what is...right."

"I told you before, I can't choose your path for you." Anna touched Castiel's chest. "Only your heart can do that."

His heart seemed to be at war with itself, the battles fought in it raging as fiercely as the one with the enemy. He bowed his head, shoulders slumping in defeat. He was lost, and there were no compasses to point him the way home. When Anna's hand slid up his arm, her fingers combing through his hair, Castiel shivered, leaned into her touch.

"Maybe I can help." Her lips were soft but firm as they brushed against his, and the shock of the contact sent sparks spiraling through him. "Just this one time."

"I need..." Anna's finger on his lips stopped his words.

"I know what you need."

When her power hit him, it turned him, brought him to his knees. It slid through his clothes, unbuttoning and unzipping, tugging fabric out of the way to bare him to her. "No." Castiel shook his head, tugged against the magic holding his wrists, pulling him forward until his chest was on the floor. "Anna, no..." Magic slid around his waist, tugging his hips up, spreading him for her.

"Your doubt is your strength, Castiel, but it's also your weakness." As slick fingers pressed into him, Castiel cried out, the sound more surprise than protest or pain.

"Anna..."

"Mmmhmm. I'm here, Castiel."

As if he needed reminding of that with her graceful fingers pressing in, withdrawing, pressing in again. He gasped as she twisted her fingers, scissoring them, opening him.

"This... It isn't..." It _wasn't_ right. Castiel opened his mouth to say that when her fingers curled, brushed against something in him that made him cry out as his hips bucked.

"There now. Isn't that nice?" Her voice was soft, tempting. _Dangerous._

"Please, Anna..." Soft, needy sounds slipped from Castiel's lips as her light touches continued to tease him. "_Please..._"

Her lips were soft, her breath warm against his ear as she murmured, "Do you want me to stop, or do you want this?" When he shook his head, she kissed the side of his neck. "Do you even know?"

He didn't. That scared him as much as anything else.

When her fingers slid free, Castiel wasn't sure if it was relief or regret that washed through him. It was too short lived to savor properly as Anna pressed something larger than her fingers against him. He turned his head. The black leather of the harness stood out against her pale skin, and in the front, a dildo jutted from the mound of red curls. The blunt head of the dildo nudged against him as Anna murmured, "Open for me, Castiel."

He should try to fight. Castiel knew this, but this consuming need and his need to obey, strengthened over centuries, made him give in. Anna slid in slowly, making sure he felt every inch as his body surrendered. He was breathing heavily, sweated, by the time her hips pressed against his ass. He whimpered as he tightened around the dildo. It was thick and heavy and uncomfortable, and it left him feeling vulnerable and exposed. He wondered about mortals enjoying this at all until Anna started rocking her hips, and the dildo shifted inside him, rubbing more firmly than her fingers had before. He gripped it tightly, moving hesitantly to intensify the feeling.

"That's it, Cas." Anna stroked his back as she kept rocking. "Take what you want."

_Take?_ Castiel shuddered as he realized Anna wasn't going to just fuck him: she was going to make him want it.

"Think how much better it would feel if it was Dean's cock inside you."

Castiel moaned, thighs aching as his legs spread more, as he drove himself down on the dildo harder while Anna rocked up to meet him.

Her arm slipped around his waist, fingers curling around his cock. She murmured in Castiel's ear. "I've seen the two of you. He wants to be inside you as much as you want to be fucked. Will you be able to last through that first long, slow slide when he presses into you? Will you be able to hold on when he tells you how tight you are, how perfect it feels? Will you last when he tells you of all the nights he's gone to sleep hard or woken up sticky because he was thinking about how you'd feel stretched and shivering around him?"

Castiel closed his eyes tightly, shook his head. Her words sent jolts through him as surely as her thrusts did. His balls grew heavy as need coiled in his gut, knotted there as he whined and tried to move away.

"Don't fight it. You need this, Cas. You need it, and you know that you do." Anna's fingers tightened around his cock. "_Let go._"

Something broke inside Castiel at Anna's command, and he cried out without restraint as he drove himself more urgently onto the dildo, thrust more firmly into her hand. He did need this, needed her. Needed...Dean. Needed Dean to be fucking him as he fucked Anna. Castiel's eyes snapped open as his hips jerked once, twice. He gasped, choked on a cry as he came. He was vaguely aware of Anna still fucking him, of her muffling a sound against his shoulder as she tensed, shuddered, then relaxed.

"That's it." Anna's voice was soothing; her fingers carded slowly through his damp hair. "That's it." She moved her hips, slid out of him, nuzzled the side of his neck.

"Anna..." Castiel swallowed as his voice trembled, broke.

"I'm here." Her arms curled around him. "I'm here."

Castiel nodded, leaned into her embrace, into her warmth. It was soothing, secure, and altogether too easy. Too easy to surrender. Too easy to Fall. Her lips brushed his temple as he started to shiver. Maybe Falling wasn't so bad. As long as there were waiting arms to catch you.


End file.
